Our Days, Your Ways
by the true keira and xiao
Summary: this is my first j&d. be nice. keira is mad at jax, jak loves kiera. KXJ. how will she react to his feelings. i will explain the chapter in the last chapter.
1. Love, Rage

Our Days, Your Ways

This is my second fan-fic, but my first Jak & Daxter fic. Be merciful! I hope I can write this one as well as the other on seems to be doing. R&R as everyone says. No more babble right? On with the story right?

Everyone: **RIGHT NOW SHUT THE HECK UP**!

Disclaimer: this is probably the same as every other story on this site. **I DON'T OWN IT, OR ANY OTHER THING EXEPT MY CHARACTERS, PLOT, AND STORYS! So get off my back**

Jak walked along the path in sand over village. He was home once more. The only thing that was different since he had been here last was the fact that there were no more evil minions to fight. He had only to fight the one in his heart. He himself had also changed, stronger, taller, more fit, and his feelings. He also was a dark eco freak. In haven city's jail he had been experimented on with dark eco. Now he could turn into dark jak. In the wastelands a monk had given him light eco powers. So he had a regular, light, and dark jak in him. He found his feet moving him unnoticed to Kiera's house. The Green Eco sage lived there too. He was somewhat grumpy and nice to jak. He stopped by the door to her workshop. He looked at her, love evident in his eyes, before turning away. He couldn't do this. With his green hair and blue eyes. His heart said, "Go ahead" but his mind said stop. He knew that his heart led to destiny and fate, and his head lead to reason. What did he want exactly? He sure as heck didn't know.

Keira saw Jax's turned head. How dare he come here, she thought, her rage flaring up. She was over him. She wanted him, yea, so did about a million other women. He had gone with about half of those, it seemed. Kissed them on the cheek when their time was up. Gone a second time with some. A third time with still fewer. Never once had he gone with her, his hometown girl, not once when he had the chance. He could pick from any of the girls throwing themselves away to be his servents. So why choose the one with spirit? Why her? She had no idea. She stopped beating on the table. Jax had come and taken what she had been beating on. "Hello, Jak" she said, acid in her voice.

Short, I know. But the first chapter is supposed to be that way. **insert evil cackle here** R&R please. I need reviews for this to work. Your Friend,

The true Kiera.


	2. Longing, Regret

_Our Days, Your Ways_

Second chapter finally!

Jax shook his head slowly, he couldn't imagine what he would have to do to get keira not mad at him. How could he get her back? He saw the rage that blinded her, it took her over, made her a woman he didn't know. Like a stranger he hadn't known since childhood! He took away the jetboard she was working on, before she could break it even more. She looked down to see it gone, then looked back at him. In his mind he laughed. But his face stayed solemn and loving. "wanna go out for pizza or something?"

All keira heard was "wanna go out…" before her brain quit. That old feeling came back to her, the feeling she had felt soon after she had met him. She wanted to say 'yea, sure' like it was no problem, but she said instead, "no thanks. I have other plans" her voice close to breaking, why couldn't she get over her rage! She had almost broken the jetboard of one of the most important people in haven city because of jax! If she had done that.., well she wasn't going to think of that. She instead cleaned up her work place and went upstairs to her home with her father, Samos, the sage. She kissed her father good night and went to bed. After a long shower of course.

Jax watched keira leave, he regretted her anger. He was broken now, if she could be this mad at him over nothing…. He felt a drop of water hit his forehead, a crack in the ceiling. He shook his head and stared for a minute before looking down. He put the jetboard back, noticing the id on it. He then left for his own place. It was dark out, a warm night though.

Ok R&R!


	3. Despair, anger

Our Days, Your Way

Now for the next morning. R&R so I know what to do with this story. Thank you to the three reviews I have had!

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!

The early morning sun shone through white curtains. The breezes making the curtains billow. Soft sunlight fell upon a troubled face. A sleeping figure moved slightly. Keira was waking, slowly waking. Her eyes fluttered and opened. She sat up, moved her les over the edge of the bed, and stood slowly. A quick shower awakened her, then she remembered, Jak was supposed to be here soon. Her father, Samos the sage, had invited him to talk about eco conservation, or something equally boring. She sighed, long. This was going to be a long day. Especially if jax stayed for the whole day. She quickly put on some makeup, a red skirt, and white shirt. She brushed her unruly green hair and put it in a ponytail. Then, she ran downstairs for breakfast, only to find that jak was already there.

!$$&&(())!$$&&(())!

Jak watched keira's face contort. He wasn't supposed to be here yet but… he couldn't miss the chance to get some alone time with keira. If she would let him. He stood, slowly, like he would with a frightened dog. He quickly, gently, stroked her cheek. "Sorry." He said quietly, turning his head. They had shared so much before the wars. So much. It seemed ridiculous that they had to start all over. If he knew what was causing her anger, this would be a whole lot easier.

!$$&&(())!$$&&(())!

Keira backed up quickly at his touch. Her mind told her to runaway from HIM. But her heart was trying to get her to go to him. She did neither. Just stood there dumbly. "Sorry about what? For causing me pain? For being an beep?" she shouted at him. She ran outside to her hovercar. She got in and turned it on. Little did she kow that he cam and jumped on his jetboard . she rode to the jungle near the village. She rode over molten valley. In to rock village. She stopped there to Talk to the blue sage. The sage of blue eco, the energy of life.

!$$&&(()))+

R&R!


	4. lust, hurt

Our Days, Your Ways

'Shit!' Jax said silently. She had not been invited to talk about eco. But to spend the day with keira. They had planned it perfectly. Samos would be called away when they were talking. He would call later to tell them he wouldn't be back till the next day and for jax to stay there. Then jax would take keira on a picnic, win hr heart back, and get back in her grace. But nothing was going to plan. They were now at the citadel. She was praying. He silently got off his jet board. The wars had taught his absolute silence. He turned into light jax and silently flew o the doorway of the temple room. He landed and turned into his regular self. He closed the doors and leaned against them. His eyes riveted on keiras bowed form. When she looked up his eyes moved to the ground. He tried to look nonchalant.

Keira prayed. She prayed for jax, herself, and her father. When she was finished she bowed deeply and looked toward the sky. She turned slowly, eyes downcast. She looked up when she saw his feet. She was halfway across the room. It was no use running. He would just turn into dark jax and come after her. She sneered to herself. Her heart and mind still battled. The thunder rolled in her heart, lightning flashing in her eyes. With out thinking she yelled at him. "What the hell are you doing here? Did you follow me form sandover village?"Her voice was loud, furious but her eyes. They betrayed her. They showed hurt, rage, and betrayal. She turned away from him. Her sobs racking her small frame. Her green hair starting to stick to her face, hanging limp. She felt his hand alight on her spine for a second. Then he moved his hand to gently brush her hair from her face.

Jax started across the floor. This woman, this woman he had know since he was 12, was doing something he had never seen her do. She was crying. He lovingly brushed the hair from her face. The bright green he loved was dulled with her anger. His mind faltered. He leaned his head down. In an attempt to kiss her cheek. He succeeded and tried to do so again, except that she turned her head to stare at them. That meant that his good-natured kiss on the check turned into a kiss on the lips. He had forgotten the feeling of her lips. She abruptly pulled away. She ran toward the door, opened it, slammed it behind her and got on his jet board. She drove away.

no talking at the beginning. Now she sis mad though!

Keira: **HELL YA! I AM!** Qhat did you hink I would be? Happy?

Hehe….

Keep reviewing.


End file.
